Unexpected
by JunpeiJJ
Summary: "You're mission was not to fall in love with her Uchiha! What the f... are you doing! Did you forget what you were suppose to do? You were suppose to keep her as a hostage until the other Hyuga brings the money he owes us!"R&R! AU/Gang.Kinda on haitus...
1. Prologue:The Begining

**.Prologue.**

**.XxXx.**

_Maybe if he would have known who was on the phone, things would have been different…unfortunately he didn't know. Nobody knows their future._

_

* * *

_

It was the smell of her vanilla scented perfume that drew him in. Here he was seating with the woman who he didn't even believe existed. The woman who he had never expected to find. The woman of his dreams.

Yet it was wrong to be there lying beside her. That hadn't been his purpose, then again...love isn't something we plan. It just happens.

Her petite body squirmed around to look at him. Her soft eyes were full of worry. He gave her a small smile.

"You haven't said anything in a while. If you don't want to meet my father, you don't have to. I don't want you to feel as if I'm rushing you into anything." She said.

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't even been thinking about that. Most men would shy away from meeting their girlfriend's father, but Sasuke wasn't most men. He'd do anything for this woman, even meeting her hard faced father.

Before he could answer her, his cell phone rang, an unknown number came up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Finally Uchiha. After a year of trying to reach you, I finally get in touch with you." The dark voice was familiar, and that wasn't a good thing.

"I have to take this." He told Hinata, who's soft face washed over with confusion.

He walked to the next room and closed the door, and then breathed into the phone.

"What do you want Gaara?" He said finally.

"Did you think we'd forget you?" The dark voice said.

Sasuke had never been afraid of Gaara, but the man was dangerous, especially when he was angry.

"What do you want?" He told the man. That was a stupid question. He knew what Gaara was looking for.

"She's cute isn't she? Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke could hear the joke in his voice.

"Leave her out of this." Sasuke was clenching his jaw, angry that Gaara would even mention the woman he had been living with for the past eight months.

"You're mission was not to fall in love with her Uchiha! What the fuck are you doing?! Did you forget what you were suppose to do? You were suppose to keep her as a hostage until the other Hyuga brings the money he owes us! You were not thinking about the fucking pack!"

Sasuke knew he was right. As much as he hated to admit it, Gaara was right.

"Anyways, I didn't call to bitch you about how you fucked up. Your brother and the Akatsuki gang are looking for you. I suggest you get back over here, before they kill the girl, then we won't even have a fucking hostage. You have five hours." He didn't wait for Sasuke's response. He just hung up.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled in anger, and punched the wall.

He screwed up. If he didn't get out of there, Akatsuki and his brother would kill her. He had to leave.

He walked out of the room, and Hinata had been in the kitchen cooking his favorite dish. Curry rice with black coffee. He cringed. He'd really miss her cooking.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"Dinner's almost ready. You can drink the coffee if you want. I bought a lot , so in case we ran out, we'd have some extras." She smiled.

"I have to go to work. They need someone since it's busy." He lied. He hated lying to her, because she was naïve enough to believe him. If only she hadn't been so trusting.

She smiled at him nodding her head to tell him she understood.

He went up to her and gave her a really bone crushing hug. He would miss the smell of her hair. Hinata giggled as she hugged him back.

He cupped her face and gave her a kiss that left her dizzy, but smiling widely. He pulled away to breath, and traced her lips with his thumb.

"I love you." He said.

Hinata's once worriless face was now filled with worry.

"Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" She asked trying to read his face.

"No. I just feel as if I don't say it enough." He said, and kissed her again.

"See you later?" She said unsure.

He only gave her a nod and then he left.

Hinata felt her stomach do flips of worry. Something was wrong. It was as if he was leaving to go somewhere and wouldn't be back for a long time.

If only she had followed that gut feeling. Maybe she would have been able to stop him.

He didn't come home that night.

* * * *

* * *

_Good? Bad? It's just a thought. If you think I should continue, please do review and tell me your about the spelling, and bad grammar._

_Junpei-JJ (Just Jun)_


	2. Chapter I: Unexpected

**.Unexpected.**

**.XxXx.**

**Chapter I- Unexpected**

* * *

The voices of little children was all she could hear.

Hinata had never complained before mostly because she loved teaching kids at the day care, but today she whished they'd all the shut up.

"Sensei, Kenshin pulled my hair!" Tooru screamed.

"I did not! She kicked me!" Kenshin whined

Hinata sighed as she watched the little ones yelled at each other.

"Ply nice guys, please?" She begged them.

They glared at each other, but listened to Hinata.

"Yes Sensei." They said, and then ran off again.

"I swear, these little children are giving me a migraine." Ino Yamanaka said walking in with a tired smile.

Ino had been a good friend to Hinata ever since she had started working there since last year. Ino had made sure she became acquainted with the shy woman, who didn't talk to any of the other teachers, but always got her work done.

Hinata smiled tiredly at her blonde friend understanding what she meant. She loved kids, but they drove her insane sometimes.

"Hey, is it your lunch break already?"

"Yeah, the kids are playing outside. I sent Yuuko to watch them so I can take a break." Ino grinned, her blue eyes twinkling.

Hinata nodded as she glanced at her kids again making sure they weren't doing anything crazy.

"After work some of us teachers are going to get some drinks, do you want to come?"

Besides being a teacher, Ino was known for her constant partying. She was the life of the whole teaching committee.

"Ino, you know I don't drink." Hinata said frowning a bit.

"So you've told me like a billion times." Ino said rolling her marble blue eyes.

Hinata smiled a small smile as se started cleaning up the toys that the children had left every where.

"Besides, Kiba asked me on a date." Hinata said quietly.

"Again? When will he get it?" Ino said.

"I told him yes." Her cream eyes turned to look at Ino's widened eyes.

She grinned happily as she gave Hinata a hug.

"You finally said yes after he asked you like five million times! I'm so glad. I was afraid you'd be the little old lady with five hundred cats." She said making exaggerated hand gestures.

Hinata had understood what she meant. She hadn't been in the dating game for three years. She surprised herself also when she told him yes. It just happened. After continuously rejecting him kindly, she finally said yes.

It wasn't as if Kiba was unattractive. Kiba was very nice to look at. He had a sort of bad boy look. His brown hair was messy but it worked for him. When Hinata asked him how he had gotten his hair that way he only smiled and told her he woke up like that.

Even with the bad boy look working for him, Hinata looked past all of that into his soft big brown eyes. She had the tendency to always stare deeply into them trying to figure him out.

Not only that, he had nice puppy who was pretty big for a puppy. He had seemed to be a mixed breed, having Siberian husky roots mixed with Great Pyrenees. Either way the dog was still cute, and made Kiba seem more sensitive.

All in all he had a great personality. He made Hinata laugh, he was very caring, but that didn't change anything for Hinata. As much as she wanted to like him, she couldn't. Some things were still holding her back.

Some things like the fact she was still in love with a man she hadn't even seen for three years.

Yet, that did not stop Kiba. He was a very persistent man, and he was use to getting his way with woman. He refused to take no for an answer.

Hinata herself too, had grown tired of being alone, but she didn't want to believe that the man she loved wasn't going to come back, even if he had been gone for three years.

" I should get back to the class. My break is over." Ino said disappointed. "At least it's almost time for them to go. Tell me about your date tomorrow ok?" Ino said giving Hinata an encouraging smile.

Hinata smiled at her, and watched her friend walk out the door. When she looked at the time, she had been surprised how fast time at went. It usually took _it's_ time.

* * *

"Bye Sensei!"

"Bye Tooru-Chan." Hinata said waving goodbye to the little girl.

She sighed as she began to pick up the toys again and clean up the classroom. After she did so, she picked up her things and turned off the light.

Hinata drove home, ready to rest before her big date. Before she had went to her apartment, she quickly scanned the mailbox for any mail.

'_Junk, Bills, Junk, Bills.' _She thought.

Then her eyes widened at the last letter. She ripped it open and feasted her eyes on the beautiful stationary and the wonderful hand written letter. She began to read it anxiously.

_Dear Hinata,_

_It has been a while since we've last spoken. You are being thought of everyday. Your father sends his love and hopes you're taking good care of yourself. His health is getting better, so don't worry yourself. Though I know you're fine, I want you to be careful of who you're hanging out with. As you know, we owe a lot of debt right now, and some gangs are out to get you. We've done our best to pay them the best we can, but still be careful. I wish you were here._

_-Neji_

Hinata sighed in relief that her father had been feeling better. Being the daughter of a ex-gang boss was probably the worst thing in the world.

All her life her family had been based on what every gang family had been based on. Drugs, sex, money, and under the table business. Hinata hadn't learn this until she was fifteen and had accidentally heard her father talking to one of his guard bout killing somebody.

Her father caught her eavesdropping but wasn't angry at her. In fact, he was glad she had found out what Hyugas really did behind closed doors.

Though she now understood why her family was so secretive, the scariest part about the whole thing was when _Akatsuki_, a rival gang had caught her father off guard, attacked him, and bind him to a wheel chair. Worse he had a heart attack and became hospitalize for quiet some time.

Her uncle's son, and her cousin Hyuga, Neji decided it was his turn to take over. Neji had been training under his uncle for years, and had more experience than Hinata herself.

Once Akatsuki threatened to capture Hinata, he sent her and her sister away. They were what every gang member aimed for. They Hyuga men were very sensitive when it came to their women. But they were even more protective of their bosses daughters.

Even though Hinata hadn't come in contact with any other gang trying to kidnap her, you could never be safe with a last name like Hyuga. Even in a small town where nobody knew who she was.

* * *

Her cousin and her father never tried to explain to her why their clan had become so weak.

She hated remembering seeing her once strong father on hospital bed barely breathing. It scared her. It still scared her. Akatsuki had been rivals with the Hyuga clan for generations.

During the Ichiwa-kai era, an era when the Yakuza gang Ichiwa-kai, were the royal families of the whole Japanese mafia, the Akatsuki worked along side Hyuga to take them down.

They didn't succeed. Hyuga had actually borrowed a large amount of money from Akatsuki to create a larger empire. Unfortunately, when Akatsuki needed the money back, Hyuga couldn't pay them back.

This caused great tension between the two Yakuza gangs. When the tension became too much, Akatsuki attacked the Hyuga clan insisting for the money, or hand over the first born male of the boss.

Hinata's great great grandfather had been the boss back then. The family hadn't been so poor . Business had been getting a lot better for them, and they were able to pay half the money until Ryu-sama died.

Her great grandfather took over, yet he wasn't as good as a business man has his father. He refused to pay Akatsuki out of stubbornness, blaming the death of his father on Akatsuki. Ryou-sama was soon assassinated by another clan from the west, who were also in partnership with Akatsuki.

If the tension had been great before, it was even greater now. Akatsuki was becoming impatient.

Hinata's father was the one who they lashed their anger out on. Even though he didn't have any sons (which angered them greatly) Akatsuki claimed to use her for _other _things.

* * *

Time kept moving as if it were racing something else nobody knew about. Before she knew it, Kiba was knocking at her door.

She smiled at him as he hugged her.

"Hey." He said giving her flowers. Lilies. She loved Lilies.

She took them and smelled them.

"Wow, they're pretty. I love them." She said thanking him.

"I didn't know which one to get you. Daises or Lilies. I decided to get you the one that reminded me most of you." He said giving her a small smile.

"Let me put them in some water and we can go. Where's Akamaru?" She asked as she walked over to her kitchen.

"He's with my sister. I couldn't bring him on my first date with you." He grinned.

She laughed as she grabbed her trench coat.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Hinata nodded as she linked her arm with his, and they left.

* * *

Hinata had really had a great time that night. Kiba had taken her to an art show that made her smile all night. She was really glad to have came.

"That was amazing Kiba." She said after the show. Kiba was smiling, satisfied with the date. He liked seeing her smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." His phone rang then.

"Give me a minutes ok?" He said as he excused himself.

Hinata nodded as she watched him pick up us phone.

"Hello?"

"_Are you ready to carry out the plan?"_

"Now?!"

"_Yes now. Take her to where we told you."_ The person didn't wait for him to respond.

Kiba bit his lip as he looked at Hinata who was admiring a piece of artwork she liked. She really was beautiful, and he really wish he didn't have to do what he was about to do, but that was his purpose. They'd kill him if he went against their wishes.

He walked back over to her nervously, and then prepared to leave. When they got outside, Hinata went on about how she enjoyed the art. This was the first time when she had been the one talking and he was listening.

Hinata noticed it too. He seemed nervous, uncomfortable. She had a funny feeling in her stomach. This scene seemed way to familiar.

"Am I talking too much?" She asked nervously.

"No of course not. I'm just happy you enjoyed the date. Please keep talking. I like listening to your voice." He said, hoping he had flattered her.

She smiled, and tried to continue the conversation. Hinata had noticed there was a full moon. They had walked to the art gallery since it hadn't been too far from their apartments.

Kiba was really nervous. Any minute now, they would come and abduct her. He didn't know what to do. This women was really amazing, and he had did one of the things they told him not to do.

He had really liked her.

'_This is how Sasuke failed.' _He thought. _'I don't blame him.'_

He stopped walking, causing Hinata to look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Hinata, you have to listen to me ok? I have something I want to tell you." He told her in an urgent voice.

"What? Is everything ok?" She asked worriedly.

His face was filled with worry.

"I honestly like you. I like you a lot. If I would have known that I'd like you this much, I wouldn't have done it." He said. Hinata stared at him confused.

"Kiba, what are you talking about?"

"Please don't hate me after what I'm about to tell you. Promise me." He said holding on to her hand.

Hinata nodded.

"No, please really promise me. Reassure me." He begged.

Hinata was starting to become worried. Had he not like her that much? Maybe she talked to much on the date.

"I promise. I won't hate you. I'll understand." She said softly.

"I'm part of Akatsuki. They sent me here to gain your trust so it would be easier to abduct you, but I like you a lot, and I don't--"

Hinata snatched her hand out of his. This was totally unexpected. This wasn't what she thought he was going to day.

No.

No!

She moved back as she snatched her hands back.

"Liar." She whispered as she moved back,

"Hinata, listen to me." He said walking towards her.

"Liar!" She screamed. "You lied to me! You lied to me!" She screamed angry.

"He did didn't he?" A voice said from behind him. Hinata looked at the figure but she couldn't see him, even in the full moon.

"Run!" Kiba yelled.

"He even went against his master's orders." The voice said again.

"Run!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata was too scared to move. She could feel the tears falling down her cream colored eyes.

"What a fucking nuisance (?)" The figure said. He was directly behind Kiba now.

"K-kiba…" She said.

"Dammit Hinata! Run! Get out of here!" Kiba yelled.

The figure knocked him out. Something clicked in Hinata's brain, and she turned on her heels and began to run.

She didn't know where she was running to, but she had to escape. They found her. Akatsuki had found her. She tried to run faster, but she tripped.

"Well that just sucks." A unknown voice said.

She was doomed.

* * *

_Hey guys. I just wanted to thank everyone for the support. I really like all the reviews! Thank you! Please excusse the grammar, and bad spelling. I didn't really have time to edit, so there might be a few mistakes. Also, Ichiwa-kai is an actual Yakuza gang. I don't own them, or Naruto, or the characters. I just own the plot. Send me love notes! -Junpei_


	3. Chapter II: Reunion

****

.Unexpected.

**.XxXx.**

**Chapter II- Reunion**

'_Why do I mention the Solar System? Because you're in my soul and system'_

* * *

Yakuza gangs were growing every year. They had been around since forever. The organization was one of the strongest in Japan. There were two types of Yakuza gangs. Shukuro and Shosei…in other words, Oldies and Newbies.

Shukuro had been around longer than the Shosei, hence the name. They were very old fashioned, even when it came to their weapons. The first and only Yakuza gang had been the Yamaguchi-gumi.

The founder was Yamaguchi, Harukichi, a secretive and mysterious man who came from an abusive family. From this origin he became a hard man who shut his heart from the world.

The Yakuza gang hadn't really been known then, not until after the death of Harukichi and the end of WWI. His only child Yamaguchi, Tsukiko took over the Yamaguchi-gumi and migrated to Kobe where she plotted the death of the police men who had took part in the death of her father.

She ordered her father's men to destroy most of Japan, and to kill anyone who got in their way. As the men migrated, they grew, and soon enough began to have their own little organizations. That was when the splitting of the Yakuza gangs began.

They were the first generations of Shosei.

Over the years and generations things changed. There were thousands of Yakuza gangs in each Japanese prefecture.

The Shosei were sixty-eight percent of the Yakuza gangs while the remaining thirty-two percent were Shukuro.

Either way, they all had the same purpose. It was to live life the way they wanted, and take down anybody who got in their way.

* * * *

Uchiha, Sasuke was a Shosei. He and the rest of his "pack". Most of them had been apart of Akatsuki, an older organization where they all broke away under the leadership of their boss Hatake, Kakashi.

They all had reasons for leaving Akatsuki and Sasuke was no different.

Some of them wanted freedom, others just wanted to kill, but Sasuke left because of the attachment his family had to the Shukuro group.

The gang had always been in his blood even before he was born. His grandfather his father, and his brother were all part of the Akatsuki.

Akatsuki had been an Uchiha organization from the start, something created by his very

great grandfather, Uchiha, Madara.

The organization was for anybody who was worth it's time, but as an Uchiha, you didn't have a choice. You were in Akatsuki like it or not.

As a child growing up, his father placed so much pressure on him about how strong an Uchuiha man must be for Akastuki. That was all he ever heard.

His mother had tried to escape from the terrible gang. She had made the mistake of marrying Fugaku, the father of her sons and the Uchiha heirs. When she tried to run away with both Sasuke, and Itachi, Akatsuki caught her, and killed her right in front of the two brothers.

Sasuke had always been hunted by the memory. He couldn't forget it. He had to watch his own father kill his mother with a swing of a sword.

"Women always do stupid things, you're mother was no exception. Remember, women are temptress who are only trying to learn all you're secrets and reveal you to the world. Don't fall for their act."

He'd never forgot those words. He hated his father so much.

Sasuke became isolated from his family, at least what remained of it. He killed without even thinking about it.

He was simply depressed. At the age of 17 a man by the name of Hatake, Kakashi found him, and took him in along with another group of people.

Kakashi treated him at first like a young brother then soon as if Sasuke was his son. He was grateful to the man.

Kakashi who was also a key leader in Akatsuki began to dislike the way Akatsuki ruled, and broke away from them, taking all of his pupils with him.

Except Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave. He was an Akatsuki prince, and leaving was not a choice.

Sasuke became angry at his family and the clan and left anyways but not until after he killed his own father.

* * *

A year after running away with the new Shosei which Kakashi had named Hawk Eye, a few more like him had joined. Even more joined the next year.

In that year, most of their important members joined such as Sabaku no Gaara, a mysterious man who had came from the south with his siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto was also one of the new members. Sasuke remembered finding the Blondie standing over a couple of guys he had kill. He had a stupid grin on his face, a grin Sasuke was so used to now.

Apparently, he was an orphan who had been abused by his foster parent.

Sasuke had been disgusted with him at first, especially when Kakashi's suprior Jiraiya, had suggested to take him in. Soon Naruto rubbed off on Sasuke even though he hated admitting it.

Following Naruto were the group of people who made up Sasuke's pack such as Haruno, Sakura, Nara, Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

Besides Naruto, each of them had once been part of an older generation of gangs and they all had their purpose for leaving.

* * *

Time changes. We change with it. Things we can't control happen.

Especially for Sasuke.

If he would have known that'd he'd fallen for her he would have never gone on the mission.

They were opposites. She was a Hyuga, and he was an Uchiha. Their family hated each other. That was the way of life. As much as he hated his family, falling in love with a Hyuga was pitiful.

They were in some ways the modern Romeo and Juliet.

Yet… his skin still boiled when Gaara told him the new found news.

"They have her."

Sasuke balled his fist.

Things were definitely different now.

* * *

"Hyuga, Hinata"

Hinata didn't recognize the voice. When she opened her eyes, a pair of crimson eyes stared down at her. Her head shot up but she screamed in pain.

Her head hurt badly. She felt like she had broken something.

"I can't move." Hinata screamed, her body aching in pain.

"Maybe that drug was stronger than I thought it would be." A mysterious voice said. Hinata recognized the voice as the same person who had knocked her out when she tripped. It was the voice of a woman.

"What did you give to her Midori?" The man with the crimson eyes said.

Hinata's vision was blurred but, he looked so much like Sasuke.

"I don't know. Kano gave it to me to give to her. Why do you have to yell at me Itachi, it hurts my feelings." She said seductively.

Itachi ignored the green haired woman. She was as strange as the color of her hair.

Hinata settled down as the pain soon started to fade away. She was breathing heavy.

"Who are you?" She asked .

Midori smiled.

"You know who we are. We're your worst night mare." She said.

"_I work for Akatsuki…."_

She remembered Kiba's voice saying.

"Akatsuki…." She mumbled.

"Damn Straight." Midori grinned.

"Enough Midori. Why don't you go handle that boy. I knew he'd do something stupid. Madara is expecting to see him." Itachi told her.

Midori scowled but she left the room.

"What are you going to do with Kiba?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Itachi gave her a weird look.

"You're worried about that traitor? I could kill you right now, and the only thing you're asking for is that traitor?" He asked quietly.

Hinata didn't say anything. She was too caring for her own good.

Itachi didn't wait for an answer either when he saw the girl frown.

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to kill you. Your pitiful family has been sending little trinkets every month."

"Then….why?"

"Unfortunately, from here on out, I'll be the only one asking questions. Honestly, I could care less about you or your pitiful family. I'm not a very sympathetic man.

I kill children just for fun. Even if my superiors tell me to not kill you, I'd kill you anyways, but luckily for you, I'm not here to do that."

The pain Hinata felt earlier was decreasing.

He pulled out a picture of someone who looked way to familiar. She'd recognize him anywhere. It was a picture of her and _him_.

"Where is he?"

Sasuke? What did he have to do with any of this?

"I-I don't know…. I haven't seen him for three years. How do you know him?"

"That's impossible. He claimed to have been with you for the past three years."

Hinata was surprised. That wasn't true. She really hadn't seen him for the past three years. He had left just as soon as he came. She knew this because he took her heart with him.

"Do you even know who Sasuke really is?"

"Sasuke has nothing to do with me or my family. I dated him and that was it. He has nothing to do with my family debt." She was sure of it.

Itachi gave a small smile. He was laughing at her.

"If it isn't obvious by our resemblance, Sasuke is my younger brother. He is an Uchiha heir, also the heir to Akatsuki."

No wonder they looked so much alike.

"That's a lie!" Hinata defended.

"How so?"

"He…he couldn't possibly be. If he was, then he would have killed me all those times he was with me. He didn't even know about my family. He…was willing to meet my father." She told him, not so sure of herself anymore.

"Are you sure about that? Perhaps maybe he was sent to do the same thing as Kiba. Sent to you from out of no where so you could fall in love with him. Then once you gain his trust, he'd betray you."

Hinata didn't want to believe it. It was making too much sense.

"Then why did he leave if that was really his purpose?"

"Well, Hawk Eye probably sent for him."

"Hawk Eye?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Yes, the resent organization thst broke off from Akatsuki. Your family's second group of enemies."

"Why would they send for him if he was part of Akatsuki?"

"Sasuke isn't part of the Akatsuki. He's actually part of Hawk Eye. The coward is a runaway prince. Besides Akatsuki, Hyuga owes Hawk Eye a large amount of money, money they borrowed to pay of their debt to Akatsuki.

Now your family owes both Yakuza gangs money. Hawk Eye actually had a plan to kidnap you. I can say that's where I got my idea to get you here today. Hawk Eye's plan actually worked since I'm guessing your still in love with him. Sasuke was suppose to help keep you hostage."

"I…" She didn't know what to say. Sasuke's feelings towards her were… planned?

"You don't have to believe me. I don't need you for any thing else. You obviously don't know much about the man you're in love with."

She didn't want to cry but the tears rolled down her eyes.

Itachi roughly wiped her eyes, a habit he had been used to doing when his own mother cried and to his little brother after her death.

"Don't cry. It's a sign of weakness." He told her.

The last thing she remembered was being knocked out cold.

* * * *

Sasuke sat on the roof across her apartment. He watched as he saw the Akatsuki cloak inside the apartment. He recognized those hard eyes as they stared at him.

Could Itachi really see him?

He looked away. When he looked back up, Itachi had disappeared. Yet, Hinata's body was there still in one piece.

If they didn't kill her, what did they take her for? Were they still looking for him?

Sasuke didn't know what his legs were doing until he was standing in front her apartment door. He opened the door with the key he never gave back.

He had always wanted to come back here, to be with her. Too many things were in his way.

He entered the apartment quietly and there she was on the couch sleeping peacefully. To say he was surprised Akatsuki hadn't done anything would be an understatement.

He carried her. She was still as thin as he remembered. She still smelled like vanilla. He missed that smell.

Once he reached her room, he placed her on her bed. He placed the blanket over her.

He watched her sleep as her breathing became like soft music to his ears. Her heart beat was his favorite song.

He couldn't help but sleep next to her on the bed. He cautiously placed his arm around her. He prayed she wouldn't wake up. She squirmed and turned her body around to face him, yet her eyes didn't open.

He was comfortable. He stared at her and watched her sleep comfortably.

Unfortunately, he felt his phone vibrate in his pockets. He knew he had to leave. He carefully removed himself from her, but she was making it hard for him since she was clinging to him.

"Sasuke, don't go." She said holding on to his shirt.

His heart raced, but he knew she was dreaming or he sd hearing things. He finally got away from her hold.

"I missed you." He said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

* * * *

"Spending time with your girlfriend Uchiha? How cute." Gaara said sarcastically.

Sasuke ignored him.

" Shikamaru has gotten word from Kiba. Apparently, they're planning to kill him, then go after her again. If Akatsuki gets to her before us, we'll never get our money back from Hyuga."

"So what do we do?"

"Shikamaru has a two plans, so first we have to carry out the first plan. Because of your last mishap when we sent you to go kidnap her, Kakashi placed me in charge. You follow my rules, so don't fuck up."

It was hard to believe they were actually 'friends'. When ever you saw them, they were competing over something. Yet Sasuke did respect him, and vice versa.

* * * *

Hinata woke up that Monday morning. She had a night mare, about Sasuke leaving, and begging him to stay. When he did come back, he came back to kill her.

She grudgingly woke up and got dressed for work.

She couldn't remember how the day went fast. She had brief conversations with Ino, but she barely said anything. That dream was haunting her.

"Hinata, are you ok? You've been acting lost. Was the date that bad?" She asked.

Hinata looked up at her friend.

"Huh? Oh no. It was fantastic. I'm just tried is all." She explained.

Ino didn't believe her, but didn't ask anymore questions.

Work went fast, but Hinata didn't even notice. She got in her car and drove to the closest coffee shop.

She ordered a black coffee. When she got outside, she realized that was his drink. She dropped it immediately. People stared at her weirdly. Embarrassed, she ran to her car.

When she got into her car, she began to cry.

After crying at the thought of Sasuke lying about loving her, she wiped her eyes, and got out her cell phone.

"Hinata." Neji answered at the first ring.

"I'm coming home." She said without even waiting for an answer.

"Is everything ok?"

"I just want to come home." She said.

"Alright. I'll send you a ticket in two days." He said.

"Thank you so much Neji."

"I hope everything is alright. I love you ok?" He did love her. She was like his little sister.

"I love you too. See you soon." Hinata said.

They hung up, and Hinata soon reached her apartment.

She picked up her mail, and received the same thing she got every month. Junk mail and Bills.

She slowly climbed the stairs reading each of her mails, junk or not. When she was almost at her floor she reached into her purse and pulled out a key. She accidentally bumped into a man and dropped her things in the process.

"I'm sorry." She said as she began to pick up her things.

"Hey, no problem." He smiled.

Hinata had never seen anybody with such bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He was almost too handsome.

"Just watch where you're going." He said smiling.

She nodded, and watched him walk off. After getting her head straight, she walked towards her apartment. When she saw who was standing at her door, she paused.

"Sasuke." She breathed. Her heart was beating too fast.

"Hi." He said smiling at her.

She gulped.

* * * *_

* * *

_

_Hey guys. I'm really sorry for being this late. Things just keep comming up. A few clarifications on this chapter Yamaguchi Harukichi is really the founder of Yamaguchi-gumi one of the most popular Yakuza gangs. He didn't have a daughter named Tsukiko, he had a son. I don't own Yamaguchia-gumi so nobody shoot me._

_Also Shukuro literally means elders, and Shosei means new born. I couldn't find a cooler name for the two clans, so I just gave it that. Also the quote at the top was used by Kanye West in the Because of you Remix by Ne-yo (whom I love!!) lol. He didn't put them right gramatically so I made it right by not using slang and all._

_Anyways, I'm really sorry I'm late, hope you guys aren't mad. I really appriate last chapter's reviews, and please excuse the grammar and the spelling. If there is anything wrong, just tell me. Thank you!!! Send me Love Notes!!! Junpei._

* * *


	4. AN

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's been while since I last updated. I just wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews you sent me, I had a great time reading them. I'm really sorry about the way the chapter was formatted, some of you said it was harder to read, for a clarification, it was an accident, so sorry about that. Anyways I enjoy writing this story, it is really out of my comfort zone, but I like it, The point is, I am planning on putting this story on hiatus. I know it's hard to believe when I say I have really really bad writer's block.

When I first started writing, I had things planned out. I'm the type of authoress who does a rough draft before I actually post it up here, I got up to chapter six when I didn't know where the story was going any more. You're probably wondering why I don't post the chapters I already wrote, let's just say it's really complicated. I was actually going to delete this story but I knew if I had get some time to think it over, I could continue writing. Sorry for the misunderstanding!

Don't be a stranger and drop by my profile to leave some comments if you like! Be sure to look out for this story and out story when they come (back in this case) out! Thank you for all the support!

-Junpei (Just Jun)


	5. Chapter III: Abducted

_AN: Um…Hi guys…it's been a year since I've updated but I was reading this and I really like it. I really wish I had continued… this is an impulsive update. I'm not promising anything, and I'm not expecting feedback…I just felt I needed to get this off my chest!_

* * *

**.Unexpected.**

**Chapter III- Abducted**

_Time changes. We change with it. Things we can't control happen._

* * *

Hinata stared at Sasuke, completely frozen. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, sure she wasn't dreaming. Every time she opened her eyes though, he was there, smirking at her.

Her lips were quivering and her palms were getting sweaty. Was her dream about to take place (**AN**:**_privously had a dream about Sasuke coming back to kill her_**)? Had it been a de ja vu for what was about to happen? She was too frozen to say anything to him. Her heart was screaming for help, for an escape, but in reality her lips were too paralyzed to speak.

She took two steps back, the grip on her mail and bag getting tighter. She had to run. She had to get out of there.

"Aren't you going to say something to your boyfriend? You missed me didn't you?" Sasuke's voice had been proof he was there in person and she wasn't dreaming. He smirked as he walked towards her. On impulse, she took a step back.

"Say something, I want to hear that voice." His tone was dangerous. She had to get out of there. She had to run. Her stupid legs weren't moving.

Sasuke got closer as she kept taking a step back. Since she wasn't looking where she was going, she fell along with the things she had been holding on to.

She decided it was time to wake up. She had to get out of there or he'd kill her! She turned her body around as she pushed herself up from the ground, and then started to run back down to the lobby.

He chuckled as he slowly walked towards where she had left her stuff and kicked it to the side. Her mail slid under the radiator and was completely out of sight. To make sure things didn't seem out of the ordinary, he went through her bag , found her key, and threw the bag inside the apartment.

* * *

Hinata was running down the stairs as fast as she could. Her heart was beating super fast and her pulse was racing as fast as she was running. She was so nervous that she tumbled down the staircase clumsily.

"Oof!" She cried, laying down on the floor. As she tried to get back up, her ankle ached in pain.

"No…no…Please…no!" She prayed as even more pain shot through her.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

Hinata jumped startled at the voice. When she looked up, it was the man she had ran into earlier. He looked down at her with his blue eyes, confusion on his face.

"P-please help me!" She begged.

He came to her said and kneeled down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, examining her leg.

"T-there's someone chasing me!" She said, pointing to the staircases she had just came from.

"What? Who?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter! Please just help me!" She begged, scared for her life.

The man nodded as he picked her up. Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke stared at her from the staircase.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" He said staring down at the man, annoyed.

"She walked right into my arms. It must be my innocent blue eyes." He grinned up at his partner who was walking towards them.

Hinata stared back at the man holding her in shock. They were working together!

"You…" She said dumb founded.

Naruto nodded, still grinning.

"I'm his partner."

She gasped as she tried to scramble her way out of his arms.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said holding on to her tighter. She didn't have any choice left, so she spat in his eye. He immediately dropped her.

"Ah! You stupid bitch!" He cringed, rubbing his blue eyes.

With her leg injured, she tried to crawl her way into the lobby, until someone got a hold of her long indigo hair. She screamed in pain.

Sasuke looked down on her, no emotion apparent on his face.

"You're feistier than I remember." He said plainly, watching her squirm in discomfort. "Come on idiot." He said to Naruto as he harshly grabbed her hand, pulling her up, and then dragged her with him.

"Damn bitch! I call dibbs on slicing her throat." Naruto threatened as he followed his partner.

Hinata was shaking with fear. She couldn't believe the person who was holding her! He couldn't have been the man who she was in love with.

He pulled out the car keys to his slick Nissan Z that shun brightly in the hot sun. He pulled her towards the back seat, opened the door and shoved her in it carelessly. Naruto opened up the driver's side door and got in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said, watching his partner ask for the key.

"Come on Uchiha; let me drive this bad boy. Just once!" Naruto grinned up at annoyed man.

They were running out of time, so Sasuke had no choice but to give him the key and get into the passenger seat.

In the back, Hinata was struggling. The blood circulation was finally coming back into her hands but before she could try to escape the car, the doors had been locked.

* * *

Naruto drove wildly towards the hideout, running past almost every stop light and going over the driving speed.

"Last time I ever let you drive my car." Sasuke groaned, getting out of the passenger seat as Naruto got out the driver's side.

"You got her?" Sasuke asked, nodding back at Hinata, who had been too shaken up to try anything.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned as he opened the back seat and pulled Hinata out. He followed right behind Sasuke as they entered a beat down department shack.

"I gotta give it to you, Gaara will be most impressed in the way you handled her. Kakashi too." He said at the man who had already entered their hideout.

"Fuck you; just make sure she doesn't spit in your face again. I bet Gaara would love to hear that."

"You better not tell anybody about that Teme!" Naruto threatened as he pulled Hinata into the hideout to.

Hinata couldn't stop strategizing. She had to escape now, but before she could even think of anything, Naruto knocked her out.

"I hate hitting women" He said as he threw her over his shoulder, Sasuke glaring back at him.

"Then you shouldn't have hit her." He said walking into the elevator, the pressed a code.

Naruto entered the elevator, the woman still lying motionlessly on his shoulders.

"Aww, is Sasuke getting mad because I hit his girlfriend?" Naruto taunted as the rode the elevator.

"I swear I'm going to kill you one day." Sasuke threatened, glaring furiously at him.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you kill your own best friend." The playful man grinned as the elevator doors open.

"Sasuke! Welcome back!" A pink haired woman grinned happily at the man who walked right past her.

"How come I don't get a welcome back?" Naruto asked frowning as he walked into the dark lair his pack had been staying in.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough." A cocky Kiba smirked, leaning against his dog Akamaru who barked in recognition of the two.

"I told you they'd be successful." A blonde haired woman said to a lazy dark haired man who was watching the two.

"Inuzuka, when did you get back?" Naruto asked, dropping Hinata on the couch carelessly.

"A couple of hours ago. Akatsuki put me through shit because of you and that woman Sasuke!" He answered, walking towards the sleeping beauty.

"Don't blame Sasuke for your screw up." The female who had greeted them earlier said, defending Sasuke as she clung to him.

Kiba stared at the sleeping Hinata and grinned as he traced her lips.

"Screw you Sakura." He mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing weirdo?" Naruto asked joining him.

"Look at her…she's kinda hot huh?" He joked at Naruto, still tracing her.

Naruto looked at her sleeping peacefully even in a dangerous situations.

"Yeah, I guess, but the bitch spit in my face." He said causing Kiba to laugh.

Sasuke watched on angrily as Kiba continued to touch her ever so delicate features. It was pissing him off. To control his anger, he ignored the two and looked at the man and woman before him.

"Where's Gaara?" He asked.

"Temari, go get him." The lazy man said, staring back at Sasuke indifferently.

"Seriously, you're getting full of yourself, bossing me around like I'm some house wife Shikamaru." She said annoyed as she followed his orders anyway.

A few minutes later, Gaara came from the back room along with Temari and her other brother, Kankuro.

Gaara looked at Sasuke as he nodded towards Hinata. Gaara smirked impressed.

"You didn't waste any time I see. You've gotten better."

"He even dragged her with her hair." Naruto boasted.

"As expected of Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura winked, kissing Sasuke lightly on the cheek even though he glared at her in disgust.

"Naruto, tie her up and put her in the room in the back. Shikamaru, think of a way to get in touch with the Hyugas. We'll head back to home base tomorrow." The red head instructed.

Everyone nodded as they went their own way, leaving Naruto behind to tie Hinata up.

* * *

When Hinata woke up her whole body was numb. Her neck was in pain, her ankle was in pain, and her head was pounding. As she tried to sit up, she realized her legs and hands were tied with strong rope.

Suddenly, she remembered what had taken place earlier and panicked.

She couldn't see anything in the dark room except for a dim light in the corner until she saw someone moving in the darkness.

"You're awake."

She knew that voice! It was Sasuke. Her theory was proven right when he walked into sight.

She squeaked in fear as she did her best to move away from him as he walked towards her. It was useless since she couldn't move. Sasuke kneeled down to her eye level and stared at her, face to face.

He grabbed her chin forceful when she tried to look away.

"W-why?" She asked weakly staring up at him, unable to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Why?" He asked carelessly.

"Why did you lie to me?" She shouted, even though her voice cracked, but she at least had to know that.

He let go of her chin and just stared as the tears began to fall off her face.

"It was necessary." He said plainly, as if it didn't matter at all.

"I loved you! I loved you!" She shouted hurt, and in disbelief of what was going on right now.

It was a good thing the room was sound proof so no one on the outside could hear her screaming. She was crying hysterically, not knowing what else to do or what she had gotten herself into. It was bad.

Sasuke continued to watch until he slapped her harshly across the cheek. That was what his father use to do to his mother every time she cried.

He stared at his hand surprised, and then stared back at her. She had quieted down; surprised that he had just slapped her, her cheek turning red.

A fresh new batch of tears rolled down her eyes.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"I—" He tried to say something.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She continued screaming until he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly.

Hinata continued to cry through the kiss. She hated him. She did.

So why was she giving in to this kiss?

No. This wasn't right.

Sasuke broke the kiss. His face was absolutely flushed and his lips bruised. It was identical to her bruised lips too.

He got up, and turned to go.

"Sorry." He said as he left the room, leaving Hinata in misery.

* * *

_**Well this was an **unexpected** update huh? Haha, pun. I really like reading this story. I wish this had been written by someone who was more determined to finish it. I think this is my bet story yet, that's how much I like it. I've taken so much time to do researh on gangs and Yakuza and then try to throw Naruto in it. It's really crazy. Anyways, the continuation of this story depends on you. I'm not promising an update every day, but if I get enough convincing reviews, I'll update and give it my best shot. If not, this story will be locked in the vault forever. Honestly, I think people have forgotten this story, so what ever happens, happens. Sorry for making Sasuke and Naruto such dicks, it's just to add to this bad boy for reading and sticking with me through this! Lot of love! Please excuse spelling and grammar!**_


End file.
